Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{4p - 7}{4p + 1} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4p + 1$ $ 4p - 7 = 2(4p + 1) $ $4p - 7 = 8p + 2$ $-7 = 4p + 2$ $-9 = 4p$ $4p = -9$ $p = -\dfrac{9}{4}$